


This is How It Ends

by Carlosaphina



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: COVID-19, Multichapter, Nonbinary Kirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlosaphina/pseuds/Carlosaphina
Summary: Uhura, Spock, Scotty, and Kirk go to our time, trying to find McCoy. Will they find him?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Spirk - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in memory of someone I know who I lost to CoVid. Please, when the vaccine is available to you, take it, and stay safe. It’s not ‘fake’ when someone close to you is gone.   
> I don't have a regular updating schedule. This should be finished by the end of the year, but I can't say that for certain.

_ I wrote this in memory of someone I know who I lost to CoVid. Please, when the vaccine is available to you, take it, and stay safe. It’s not ‘fake’ when someone close to you is gone. _

* * *

“Captain's log, no stardate. For us, time does not exist. McCoy, back somewhere in the past, has effected a change in the course of time. Earth history has been changed. There is no starship Enterprise. We have only one chance. We have asked the Guardian to show us Earth's history again. Spock , Uhura, Scotty and I will go back into time ourselves and attempt to set right whatever it was that McCoy changed.”

“I was recording images at the time McCoy left. A rather horrific period in history. I believe I can approximate just when to jump. Perhaps within a month of the correct time. A week, if we're fortunate,” said Spock 

“Make sure we arrive before McCoy got there. It's vital we stop him before he does whatever it was that changed all history. Guardian, if we are successful”

“Then you will be returned. It will be as though none of you had gone,” the Guardian stated.

“Captain, it seems impossible. Even if we were able to find the right date then finding McCoy would be a difficult task. We should plan what we will do after determining our location,” Uhura said.

“Aye,” Scotty agreed as Kirk nodded in acknowledgement.

*****

“Where are we Spock?” Jim asked, looking around

“It is December 31, 2019 in a place called China, sir. The location isn’t much more specific, as most of the data from this time period had to be decontaminated before being accessed and much of it was damaged in that process.”

“Captain, there were very few notable events in 2019. 2020 was much more eventful. Maybe we are here to prevent something?”

“Agreed, Uhura. Can you read the signs?”

“Yes, sir. These appear to be in Old Chinese, the simplified version. This one starts off with Wuhan. This feels familiar, but I don’t know why.”

“Is it a city in our time?” Scotty asked.

“No, that’s the thing,” Uhura said, trying to place the name, “I am completely sure that it isn’t a place back home, but I’m not sure how I know that.”

“Sir, I believe I need to scan you all. There’s something wrong,” Spock said, an urgency in his voice.

They briskly walked into the market, and found themselves confronted with various overpowering aromas, many of them meat. They looked around for a place to hide, but it appeared like most people were busy, many of them on devices. It seemed like no one would notice, so Spock started scanning them all. “Sir, it appears like we are infected”


	2. Chapter 2

Uhura gasped. “That’s where I’ve heard the name,” Scotty and Kirk had a look of recognition, but Spock was still in the dark. “Wuhan,” she clarified, “Wuhan is where the Pandemic started.” Uhura was struggling to recollect what else she knew. “The Pandemic, CoViD-19 was the disease, it was said to have started in… here. A fish market.” Uhura started describing the virus, “Is that what you have on your scans, Spock?”

“It appears that others here have that, but, no. There’s some temporal ‘residue’ that the Guardian left behind on us. It appears to be affecting our brains, causing us to forget things before this time. Tell me, can any of you describe the ship?”

“Grey, N- N- There was a number after that. It was called…”

“Enterprise,” Uhura finished for Scotty, “I can’t remember some things, like the location of my room. This is… not good news.”

“Agreed,” Kirk said, “We should probably try to find a place to stay so we can sort this all out. Also, Spock, do we have immunity to CoVid-19? And are any of us infected with it?”

After another scan, Spock spoke up, “None of you have the virus. ”

“And you?” Scotty asked.

“It appears that I have been infected, as my hybrid status ensures that I don’t have full immunity to most diseases, unless both my parents were immune to them.”

“What is the rate of death?” Kirk asked. “For Vulcans, I mean,” they clarified.

“It appears that only 3 Vulcans got the virus,” Spock said, looking at his tricorder, “at First Contact, and it appears none of them survived.” Spock looked up, “The vaccines that were developed all seem to be ineffective or deadly to Vulcans, and there weren’t enough infected to make it any scientist’s priority.”

“If we get back, do you think that we’ll be able to cure you?” Uhura asked, concerned.

“I believe so. Additionally, it seems that the Vulcans all survived for long periods of time -- around one Earth year -- but the virus deteriorated them.”

“So we have one year to either find McCoy, or to get a vaccine from here,” Uhura said.

Scotty was looking at his tricorder, “A year may not be good enough. It appears we arrived here too early.”

“Too early?” Kirk echoed, looking over Scotty’s shoulder, “Is your calculation correct? 11 and ½ months until he gets here?”

“Affirmative, I checked the calculations and it appears that once McCoy appears, we have 2 weeks to get him -- assuming I make it.”

“Ok everyone,” Kirk said in a falsely cheerful tone, “we’re gonna be here for some time, so we might as well get going. We need to find a place to sleep, some way to disguise our stuff, and a plan once Bones gets here. Where is Bones going to appear? What city?”

Uhura, Scotty and Spock did the calculations individually, all finishing within 10 seconds. None spoke for a moment, checking to see if the other person got the same place as them. All of them had the same coordinates: 40.7128° N, 74.0060° W. Uhura broke the news, “It appears we are on the wrong side of the globe. McCoy’s going to appear in… New York City.”

Kirk pursed their lips, then let out a long exhale. “Ok, we need to get packing.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain's Log

_ Captain’s Log: Stardate-- I don’t actually know today’s stardate, but it’s January 7th 2020 AD. We took an airplane to California, which is a state in a country called the United States of America. The security there was rather weak, although the security there did have a lot of scanners. We booked a ticket using the Federation’s account that is supposed to be used if anyone gets stuck back in time. That’s what the person who contacted us, Seven, said. He appeared to know us, although we don’t know him, leading me to believe that we time travel later on in our lives. So we must make it out alive, although when we make it out is a different story. Uhura seems to know a lot about this time period because of her specialization in communications and historical records between planets, although that knowledge seems to be fading. If we’re going to make it out of here, we need Spock and Scotty to make a contraption. I’m not sure why I’m here, although it’s probably due to the loss of -- the loss of our… ship. I forgot its name again, ugh. Anyways, to continue how we got here, security confiscated our scanners because of the ban on metals, but returned them to us after they scanned it only to see it was a refined plastic. Thank the stars that we can cloak our devices to make them appear to be something else. The airplane was 80% occupied, which is unexpected when there is an outbreak, although the population might not know of the virus’ existence. When we got here, to the California, we checked how much money we had. We have 593 thousand dollars in the account the Federation gave us, although none of us actually knows how much it will be able to do for us. None of us took historic economics, so we hoped that we could at least get a room for at least a couple of nights. We got to this hotel which seems to be… decent, although they did ask me for a name to book the hotel under and got a bit suspicious when I said Joe Jonas. I don’t know why, maybe Joe Jonas is someone who is on the run? But that was the first name that came to my mind when thinking about this period. We don’t want to waste our money, so we had to share beds. I slept with Uhura, because I know she’d feel uncomfortable sleeping with one of the boys. Spock sleeps or meditates sitting up, so he doesn’t need a bed. Scotty got to sleep on his own bed, although he was half off it by the time we woke up. Right now Spock and Scotty are in another room, trying to access the “Internet” which is their equivalent to the Intergalactic Database. Uhura is outside getting our money from an Automated Teller Machine, which is an ATM. Because our room cost 300 dollars, we are thinking of getting 20 100 dollar bills out so we have enough money for a few nights. We are going to have to move soon because the longer you stay in one place, the stronger your temporal shift signals grow, which can cause a tear in the space-time continuum. Uhura just came back, and she got a little bit more money than expected -- 50 100 dollar bills. Back to our plan, we’re going to be moving from hotel to hotel. We figured that the amount of time we can safely spend in one place is 150 hours, or about 6 days. We need to go shopping for clothes soon because we really stick out. We’ve only been wearing our undershirts and pants, but we look too similar. Every day we keep a track of what we’ve forgotten, so here’s our report: none of us remembers the crew’s faces besides each others’, we each remember that we need to get McCoy, but only Spock remembers why -- because he messed up something in the past which we will try to fix. None of us remembers much besides the mission and technical stuff like how to create things and fix things and translate things, which is probably because it’s muscle memory or instinct. Room service just buzzed our door. End log _


End file.
